1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the structure by which the end of a filled bag may be held closed.
2. Prior Art
When bags are used in a retail establishment to hold a customer's purchase, it is most common for the sales person to sort of roll or fold over the end of the bag, which typically is a paper bag, so as to crimp or crease the same into a closed condition. Several types of alternatives have been used such as folding the bag shut coupled with taping or stapling, both of which are inconvenient because of the non-productive labor involved. Further, metal ties have been built into the end structure of the bag, the most common of which is the reclosable bag of the type used for coffee. At the point of manufacture, this type of bag is comparatively expensive, and again the retailer is reluctant to spend more of his money than is necessary for packaging the goods sold.